


Little Broken Birds

by LarryShippingSheerio



Series: Broken Little Birds [1]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Heartbreak, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, one direction - Freeform, self-hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShippingSheerio/pseuds/LarryShippingSheerio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible break-up with her boyfriend, Isabella finds herself lost and is by no means ready to love again. But when her cousin, none other than THE Niall Horan of the notorious boyband 'one direction', introduces her to her one celebrity crush, can she learn to trust him, and learn to love again? </p><p>Ed Sheeran is the happy, kind, and sensitive singer-songwriter who has won over the hearts of millions of girls just through his music. But is there more than meets the eye? All the fans know about Ed's ex-girlfriend Alice, he has a whole album written about her, but no one really knows what happened, or that Alice is now Niall's girlfriend. Ed may think he is ready to love again, but trust is a completely different story. </p><p>Can these two broken birds help each other and become two love birds? Or will the pressures of fame and being in the industry get in their way? Not to mention a certain blonde....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is Little Broken Birds.  
> I have already posted this story on my Wattpad, LauraCaitlinLee, so if you are reading this as i'm posting it and are getting tired of waiting then just go there and there are over 30 chapters posted?  
> Anyway, I decided to post it on Ao3 as I thought maybe I could get more readers. Updated will be much slower once I've posted up to date with my wattpad :)

I lay in bed crying my eyes out. I needed my best friend, but she was out partying with her latest boyfriend. 

At the thought of that I started crying even harder. 

She got boyfriends so easily! 

I stopped sobbing when I heard someone banging on my door.  
“IZZY!” I heard her yell, “OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!” 

I rolled out of my bed, wiped my eyes and checked the time on the clock; it was 3am. What the hell?!  
“Just coming” I replied tiredly. 

I opened the door to find a very drunk Cloe on my doorstep.  
“I forgot meh keys.” She slurred.  
“Just get in here you idiot” I sighed as I grabbed her arm and steadied her and she toppled in the door. 

I walked with her to the bedroom that we shared.  
“But I don’t want to go to bed yet iz! It’s too early and I’m not tired!” she moaned.  
“It’s 3 in the bloody morning! I’m tired, we both have a long day tomorrow, so either go to bed or frankly clo, you can get out.” 

She grimaced. 

“Alright, I’m sorry Izzy.” She hugged me. “Goodnight”.

I locked the door and then went back to bed. 

I know I said that I needed my best friend, and I wouldn’t really chuck her out, but she wasn’t much use when she was drunk. 

I curled up under the covers and cried myself back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up again at 10am, remembered what had happened the night before, and started crying again. Cloe must have already woken up as she came running into the room. When she saw me she sat down on my bed and hugged me tightly, knowing that that would probably help slightly.

“Oh Izzy, what’s wrong baby?” She asked worriedly. It had been months since I'd had my last breakdown, maybe close to a year...

“J-James!” I sobbed. “He b-broke up with m-m-me” I managed to say just audibly while sobbing. 

Her grip tightened.  
“Sssshhh. It’ll all work out okay iz, I’m here for you okay? It will be fine, I promise.” 

She jumped off of the bed and went and grabbed the box of tissues from my desk. She pulled one out  
“Here you go honey” I took it from her and gave her a small smile in thanks. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath.  
“That’s it, just breath Izzy. I’ll go make you some tea.” 

I waited patiently on my bed for a few minutes, with my arms wrapped around myself. She came back in with my favourite mug, the one with the paw print on it.  
“Here you go sweetie, your favourite Lemon and Ginger tea. It always makes you feel better.” She handed it carefully to me, making sure I had a hold of it properly. I took a few sips and breathed in the heavenly scent. 

“There you go! It’s good to see you smile! You don’t want Ed to see you like that now do you?” She asked, gesturing around at the walls of our room.  
I laughed. We always referred to our posters of Ed and Harry styles as if they were the real thing.

Once my head started to clear I realised something.  
“How come you aren’t hung-over?” I questioned her.  
She giggled. “You know I hardly ever get too hung-over. Mostly thanks to you actually, and your hangover cure of flat coke!” I laughed,  
“Don’t thank me, thank him!” I pointed at my wall, filled with the many posters of the cute ginger lad. Now she was really chuckling. “Oh yes, the amazing Ed Sheeran, your ginger Jesus.” She said sarcastically. 

I threw my pillow at her.  
“Okay, okay! I get it! Don’t joke about your future husband.” I threw the other pillow at her.  
“Your one to talk about fangirling! What was your reaction when I told you where we’re going tonight?”  
“I still can’t believe that we get to go to this party! It’s too good to be true!” she squealed. I laughed.  
“I don’t get the big deal clo. You’ve known Niall for years!”  
“Well yeah, cause he’s your cousin. But I can’t believe I’m going to get to meet the other guys as well!”

I shook my head.  
“Just promise me you won’t fangirl to much? They get a bit freaked out by it.” She gave me a light slap across the leg.  
“Like you didn’t the first time you met them. Come on, we need to pick out our outfits for later; we’re leaving at 6:30. Oh and you have to let me do your hair and makeup!”  
I sighed. “Do you have to? I prefer it just natural.” She looked at me like I was insane. 

“Fine! Just don’t make me look like a clown!”


	3. Chapter 3

We left at 6:30 just like we planned, after Clo had put me through the torture of doing my hair, makeup, and picking out an outfit for me.

I was wearing a shimmery blue dress that Cloe said apparently matched my eyes. I didn’t get dressed up often, I much preferred wearing jeans or shorts as they were much comfier, but according to clo I couldn’t possibly go to THE Niall Horan’s birthday party wearing those. But to her disappointment I refused to wear the heels she’d picked out for me, I wanted to wear my converses. She thought it was a crime against fashion but I think they look pretty cool. 

I don’t see why she’s so worked up over this, she’s met Niall before and she knows that I’m really close friends with all the guys. Maybe there’s something she’s not telling me. That was the least of my worries at the moment though. First, I had to hope that we actually got there in one piece. Since I hadn’t had time to bother to learn to drive, it meant that Cloe was the designated driver tonight. 

On the plus side it means she won’t get pissed out of her brain. But I have to admit I’m not her biggest fan when it comes to her driving skills and she knows it.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After 40minutes of driving through the busy London streets, we finally made it to the venue, and we were alive! 

I put on my sunglasses and Cloe gave me a sceptical look.   
“Do you want the paparazzi to picture you?” I asked, and she just laughed.

“Seriously Izzy? I mean come on; we’re not exactly who they’re focusing on tonight. One direction are gonna be in there along with Perrie from little mix, and I think Grimmy got invited from radio 1. Oh and they invited Taylor swift. We’re the last people they’re gonna want pictures of.” 

I just sighed. Even though she was technically right, we had to be careful. After all, I got photographed shopping with Niall a few months back and the media started saying we were dating. I mean come on; we’re cousins for crying out loud! Eww!

I just liked to be a overly careful since I know that they liked nothing more than to twist things. Get caught walking out of here with Harry Styles later, and the whole world would think that you’d slept with him after the party. It’s just what they did. 

“Just put on your glasses Cloe. Or your scarf or something at least.” She rolled her eyes at me.   
“Alright, if you insist your highness.” 

We got out of the car, which we had parked a road away from the venue so we wouldn’t attract too much attention. I hated walking into these places when the paparazzi knew what was going on. There were a few hundred of them outside, hoping to get shots of some celebrities. 

We hung around just down the road a bit until they got distracted by someone. After 5 minutes someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Louis grinning. 

“I’ll go over and distract them so you girls can sneak in without too much attention.”   
I smiled in thanks as he walked off straight into the middle of the paps. It worked and we managed to slip in unnoticed. I waited for him in the entrance hall. After letting the paps take a few shots, as it was good for publicity, he joined us. 

“Hey Isabella! How you doing?” He exclaimed as he pulled me in for a tight bear hug.   
“I’m good thanks Lou. This is my friend, Cloe. Clo, this is Louis.”

I turned around to look at my friend. She was stood there, staring at Louis, lost for words.   
“You’ll have to excuse her for a bit.” I laughed “she’s quite a big fan of you guys.”   
Lou chuckled “that’s alright. It’s nice to meet you Chloe.” He smiled, giving her a hug. 

She quickly recovered her good people skills and looked kinda embarrassed.   
“Sorry, it’s just kind of a shock to finally meet you. I love you guys.” He laughed again   
“It’s cool; I’m starting to get used to it now. Some girls faint when they see me!” 

We walked through the second set of doors and into the night club.   
Louis stayed with us until we found Zayn, then he went off to try and find El.   
I gave Zayn a hug and introduced him to clo. She was far more relaxed this time around, but I didn’t know what to expect when she met harry.   
He was by far her favourite. 

She was obsessed with him like I was crazy about Ed Sheeran, if not more.


	4. Chapter 4

We hung around with Zayn for a while, chatting about this and that, and then Perrie walked over from the bar.

"Oh, hey Izzy! How are you doing honey?" She asked, handing Zayn her drink before pulling me in for a hug.  
"I'm great thanks Per." I knew that she'd be able to tell that I was lying about being fine, we'd known each other for about a year so we'd gotten fairly close. But luckily she didn't say anything. "This is my best friend Cloe. Cloe, this is Perrie Edwards, Zayn's girlfriend." Cloe just rolled her eyes at me, of course she already knew who Perrie was.  
"Hey Perrie, it's nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand.  
Perrie just ignored it though and instead pulled her in for a hug, just like she did with me. Cloe should know by now that we're all huggers.  
"Honestly, I've been waiting to meet you for ages! This one here never shuts up about you!" She chuckled, softly elbowing me in the side.

Then Liam spotted us and walked over to introduce Danielle.  
“Hey Izzy” he gave me a hug  
“I don’t think you’ve met Danielle. Danielle, this is Isabella, Ni’s cousin.”  
I shook her hand, but I guess I should have expected that she'd hug me like the rest of them. “It’s great to finally meet you. This is my best friend Cloe.”  
Liam shook her hand and Danni grabbed her in a big hug. Li had always been far more polite than everyone else.

“Great to meet you Cloe. and I've heard so much about you Izzy! Us girls all need to hang out more.” she let her go after a few seconds.  
"That would be great! I take it you've met El then? We all need to go shopping another day!"  
"Yeah I've met El, it would be hard not to considering we live in the same area of London and we always get the same flights to go and visit the boys when they're away. And yeah, we should do that another day, I need some new shoes!" We all laughed, from what I'd heard of Danni from Liam, she had plenty of shoes.

“Have you guys seen Niall? I wanted to wish him a happy birthday.”  
“He’s either at the bar, or dancing with Ali.” Liam replied.  
“Ali?” I asked, not recognising the name. Liam just raised his eyebrows mischievously.  
“So he hasn’t told you? He met her a couple weeks ago, they were just friends at first but then they completely fell for each other. If you ask me they’re perfect for each other and he really cares about her.” I smiled, happy that Ni had finally met someone.  
“And they’re such a cute couple!” squeaked Danielle. I giggled.  
“Thanks guys. I guess I’ll see you around later.” I walked over to the bar and ordered two vodka and cokes for me and clo.

“This is so surreal!” she whispered. I just laughed,  
“Yeah, it seemed really weird at first to me as well. But I’ve got used to them now.” I said.  
Then I asked her the question I’d been worried about since telling her about the party;  
“How are you gonna react when I introduce you to Harry in a bit?” she just laughed  
“I think I’ll be fine, help me out if I freeze on the spot though. Nudge me or something.” We both giggled. Harry had always been her favourite; she had a massive crush on him.  
“Speak of the devil, sure to appear” I whispered when harry came over and tapped me on the shoulder. 

“Hello Izzy. Where you two girls talking about me then?” I gave him a hug.  
“Nah, why on earth would we talk about you?” he just chuckled. 

Then he looked at Cloe  
“Who’s your beautiful friend here?” I elbowed him in the rib.  
“You’re such a womaniser!” I joked, as he faked looking hurt.  
“This is my friend Cloe; she’s a big fan of you guys.” He held out his hand to Chloe and she gladly shook it.  
“Nice to meet you Cloe. I’m gonna go find Niall, but I’ll catch up with you girls later.” He winked at Cloe and walked off. 

“I think he likes you!” she was blushing. 

Suddenly someone caught her eye over my shoulder, I was about to turn around but she stopped me.  
“Look, I probably should have warned you, but Niall told me to keep it a secret. We both know how much you like him so he thought it would be nice if you were surprised that he was here.”

I looked at her asking what she was talking about.  
“Cloe, what are you….” But someone cut me off by tapping me on the shoulder and I turned around, to find myself looking into the beautiful green-blue eyes, of Edward Christopher Sheeran.


	5. Chapter 5

In that moment, I could swear my heart was about to stop beating.   
Yeah, I know it sounds cheesy, but he was just even more beautiful face-to-face. 

“Hey, you must be Niall’s cuz. Imogen was it? I’m Ed” he smiled at me.   
Be cool Iz, be cool. You don’t wanna be one of those crazy fangirls who just can’t talk because you finally met him.   
“Erm yeah, I-I’m Isabella, but my friends c-c-call me Izzy.”   
That wasn’t too bad I guess. I returned his smile. 

“Ah, I knew it was something like that, sorry.” He apologised for getting my name wrong. I Blushed.   
“That’s alright. Besides, you’ve never met me so why would I expect you to remember my name?” he just chuckled. Oh my god it was so cute! 

“I may have never met you, but I’ve heard so much about you from the guys that it feels like we’re already good friends.”   
“Wait that sounded stalkerish didn’t it?” he laughed.  
I could feel my cheeks burning even redder. He could tell I was a bit embarrassed and just chuckled again.   
“Don’t worry, they haven’t told me anything bad.” He winked.

It was kinda ironic, the amount of girls he must’ve heard at concerts saying that they knew so much about him that they practically knew him, but this time he was the one saying it to a fan. Although, I definitely already knew a lot about him, just got to try and not let on to the fact that I do.

“So, do you wanna get a drink? It’s on me.” He offered sweetly.   
“Aw that’s so kind of you, but I’ve literally just ordered this one.”   
For a moment he looked almost upset. But he quickly hid his emotion almost as quickly as it had appeared. I wouldn’t have picked it up if I hadn’t known his facial expressions so well. That sounds creepy doesn’t it?

“Well, maybe a bit later then.” He smiled at me again.   
“That’d be great” I reply. All of a sudden I heard Cloe cough.   
Oops, I’d completely forgotten that she was there. 

“Oh, this is my best friend, Cloe. Clo, this is Ed Sheeran.” They looked at each other and started giggling.   
“Alright what am I missing here?” I demanded. Cloe cleared her throat,   
“We’ve already met each other.”  
I looked at her, confused. She’d never met Ed before as far as I knew. He noticed the confusion and explained. 

“I met Chloe a few years back, at one of my very first gigs in London. There were only about 15 people in the audience back then, and that was if I was lucky, so I had a chat with her.”   
“I didn’t tell you I’d met him because until recently, well I didn’t realise it was him.” She explained.  
“And I remembered her because; well Cloe isn’t the sort of girl you can forget.” 

He was blushing. 

Great, I’d finally met the one celebrity I’d ever had a crush on, and he was flirting with my best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour or so later and I was sat at a table in the corner of the club, alone. 

I was watching Niall dancing with Ali. I’d had the pleasure of meeting her and she was actually a really nice girl. Alice her name was. But however much I loved to see Niall happy, seeing them together was just reminding me of what I used to have with James. 

We’d been so in love, or at least I thought we had been. I’d loved him; I’d given him my heart. But then he met another girl, gave her his heart, and broke mine in the process.   
Even Cloe had said how cute we were together, how crazy he was for me; neither of us had seen it coming. I was glad to be rid of him; I didn’t want to be around someone who’d used me like that. But as much as I hated to admit it, looking at Niall and Alice, I realised how much I still loved him. 

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, followed by another.   
Suddenly, I was aware that I wasn’t alone anymore. I looked up to see Harry sat next to me, and as I did he wiped away my tears with his sleeve. 

“Thanks Hazza.” I said, in almost a whimper.

“That’s alright Izzy. Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” he asked. He actually looked genuinely worried about me. I sighed. 

“I haven’t really spoken to anyone about it, not even Cloe knows exactly what happened.” I whispered. He put his arm around my shoulder to comfort me. 

“Sssshhh, it’s alright. You can talk to me; you know I’m always here for you.” It was true. Out of everyone, Harry was the one person who I could tell almost anything. I let out a deep breath. 

“My boyfriend, he left me last night.” I whimpered. I looked over at Niall and Alice, saw how happy they were, and had to look away again. Harry saw where I had looked and I could see realisation in his eyes. 

“Clearly, if the guy thinks it’s a good idea to leave a beautiful girl like you, he is a douche.” He stated matter of factly. That made me giggle for a bit, but then I just sighed again. 

“He, he left me for another girl. He knew how much I loved him. He told me he loved me as well and I was naïve enough to believe him.” Harry gripped me tighter, pulling me closer to him. 

“It’s not your fault Izzy. He’s not good enough for you by the sound of it. A sleazebag who would cheat on his girlfriend isn’t good enough for anyone.” I started crying again. 

He looked at me, confusion all over his face.   
But then he realised and suddenly I could see the pity he felt for me. 

“You still love him.” He whispered. I didn’t answer him. It wasn’t a question, Harry knew me well now. Well enough to know what I was feeling. 

“It’s all gonna be alright Izzy, you’ll see.”   
I just couldn’t believe him.


End file.
